choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Beckett Harrington
Beckett, a character in ''The Elementalists'' series, is a fellow freshman at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks. He is one of Your Character's Love Interests. He makes his first appearance in Chapter 1. Appearance Beckett has combed brown hair, gray eyes and freckled face. He wears a dark blue blazer with the Penderghast emblem over a gray button up shirt. Personality He is shown to be rude and condescending towards anyone he considers inferior, such as your character. He is later revealed to feel insecure in Chapter 4 over his family's pressure on him to succeed. Confiding in him allows him to learn to relax a little. As he puts it, "I know I can be difficult. I'm selfish and proud and impossibly hard to get close to. I'm well aware that I'm not the most likable person." Zeph adds that he is as friendly as a prickly-skinned hedge mongoose on a good day. Relationships Your Character When you first arrive, he makes derogatory comments about how you don't belong at Penderghast. In Chapter 2, you theorize that he may have sent the Shadow Monster after you due to his rude behavior earlier. In Chapter 3, he openly antagonizes you in Professor Englund's class, which leads to you losing control of your fire spell. In Chapter 4, he apologizes for his behavior, admits he was rude, and asks for a chance to start over. He also teaches you the Round Up spell and and tells you the legend of Raife Highmore aka "''The Dread", a nefarious criminal in the Magickal world. In Chapter 5, the player has the option of having Your Character say that he's not really a jerk. He's more like... a total nerd. Seen as how Your Character believes he wants people to think he's cool, but doesn't really know what cool is. In a premium scene of Chapter 8, you are able to kiss him for the first time. As your relationship grows (either romantically or platonically), he tells you he finds your company "most tolerable". In Chapter 14, it is revealed that he was the Pend Pal that Atlas saw in the Mirror Dimension and unintentionally put you in danger by studying forbidden magick for freshmen. You can decide whether or not you forgive him. Either way, and also even if you're not romantically interested in men, you can choose to go to the next romantic step with him too (and it will not affect your other romantic relationships if you have others). In Chapter 15, you can choose to be intimate with him, and you can also agree to attend the upcoming gala with him. Again, both options are not dependent on which gender you are romantically attracted to, and you are not obligated to be his date if you become intimate. Pend Pals In Chapter 7, Your Character invites Beckett to join your friends when you need to update them about everything that has happened thus far. Griffin introduces the group to the Roost, and Shreya surprises him with a ''Pend Pals bracelet since she had made an extra in case Zeph lost his. In Chapter 8, Shreya is able to convince him to come to the Winter Solstice rave, and in Chapter 9, it is assumed he sits with her and Zeph during the varsity Thief matches. In Chapter 14, he explains to the group that he has never had a great deal of friends, as he previously thought they would hinder him and get in the way of his achievements. He thought being welcomed by the Pend Pals was one of the worst things that happened to him, because he lost sight of his goals and started caring about other people. But now that he knows you and the group, he has been doing everything in his power to help, to get strong enough to defeat Raife's monsters. Gallery Other Looks BeckettFullViewinTEch.4.png|Full View Beckett Shirtless.png|Shirtless Beckett Underwear.png|Beckett in his underwear Full View Beckett_Gala_2.png|Amorelia Day Gala Outfit Beckett_Gala.png|Amorelia Day Gala Outfit Full View Miscellaneous The Elementalists Cover 2.jpg|Beckett on the cover of The Elementalists Beckett_is_Metal.jpg|Metal-Att Confirmation PendPalsfriendshipbracelets.png|Pend Pals friendship bracelet Trivia *He is shown on the cover of The Elementalists. *In Chapter 3, it is revealed that he is Metal-Attuned, though he only reveals this to Your Character, if s/he is also a Metal-Att. **If s/he has another secondary attunement, he confirms his metal attunement in Chapter 4. **In Chapter 8, he reveals his difficulty with Wood Magick, as it is Metal's counterpart. *In Chapter 4, it is confirmed he is a love interest to Your Character when you get romance points with him depending on your choices. *In Chapter 4, if you follow him in the Library, he tells you he enjoys Yoga. If not, he will tell you in Chapter 9. He also knows the origins and history behind the names of each Yoga pose. He tells you in Chapter 14, he has been doing yoga constantly to deal with the overwhelming stress (of the Shadow Monsters after you). *In Chapter 5, Zeph calls him "Loner Nerd", but only if you have told him Beckett wasn't as bad as he seemed. *He only appears in Chapter 5 if Your Character messes up the Daydream Potion; in this daydream, Your Character loses his/her clothes to a Pegasus. Beckett finds the Pegasus' behavior fascinating and calls Griffin his best friend. *In Chapter 6, Beckett appears if the player picks the premium scene with Zeph. *In Chapter 8, if you chose 'Joke' as the bet prize, he later on tells you about how he got interested in plants. His mother had a magickal plant called Sugarpetals that cured his hiccups. After that, he started to study the plants his mother grew. *He studies and practices advanced magick on top of his university courses. Amongst them are: **(Unnamed) Spell that summons what a person needs, if said person concentrates hard enough. It involves placing the hand of the spellcaster on the castee's forehead. When channeled wrong, the spell can leave the individual confused, sometimes for days. **(Unnamed) Potion that shows from where an object originated. **(Vanishing) Spell *When he was a senior in high school, he tried to brew Seer's Sight on his own, but it exploded and singed off an eyebrow. *In Chapter 14, he says he turned his research on the golden hour potion into a report on illusory plants that Professor Kontos published in the school journal, Thaumaturgy Today. His sister was impressed. *In the summer, he plans to go to Hawaii with his family, and later to attend Penderghast's summer session. * On February 1st, 2019 PB did a poll for which of the four love interests players picked to take to the Amorelia Day Gala in Chapter 16 and the top 2 were Beckett and Shreya. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1091428661142577152 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:Redeemed Characters Category:LGBT Category:Nerds